Hidden Secret, Horrible Mood
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: A wife at her limit. A husband digging his own grave. What's a woman to do with this man? Call his boyfriend of course! John/Randy, Eve/John, Candice/Randy. Implied Rape


Eve Cena was on the phone with her best friend, Candice Orton. She had reached her boiling point for the very last time. John was in a pissy, bitchy, shitty, annoying mood, and Eve was ready to murder him.

"I don't know what to do with John, Candi. Help me!" Eve groaned.

"What is John's problem?" Candice asked.

"I have no clue. Shit, he even got a little last night from Randy and he's still a bitch. Aren't I the one that is supposed to be bitchy?"

"Do you want me to send Randy back over, babe?" Candice suggested.

"Maybe it would be best. I'm seriously thinking of tying him up and beating the hell out of him." Eve flopped down on her bed.

Candice broke out in a fit of laughter. Eve didn't understand why she was laughing.

"Candice, this is not a laughing matter. I'm serious."

"I know! Randy said for you to tie John up and he'd take care of him."

"Randy will be my hero if he does that!" Eve bounced up.

Candice looked over at her husband, "Go save, Eve."

Randy nodded and walked out of the room. Candice smiled, "He's on his way."

"Thank you so much, Candice. You and your husband are so wonderful."

"You're welcome, babe. I'm sure that my husband will fuck the bad mood right out of yours, and if he doesn't then he'll spank John until he tells him what's wrong."

"I really hope so, Candice. I can't deal with John. We've had too many fights too close together lately."

"I know you have, Evie. I hate that the two of you are fighting so much."

"Thankfully I have you and Randy to fall back on."

"We'll always be there for you honey."

"Thank you, Candice. I love you."

"You're welcome, babe. I love you, too."

Candice and Eve hung up. Eve walked into the living room and gave her husband a look. John cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "What?"

"Come with me, you."

"Why?"

"Because I told you to. Why argue with me, Cena?"

"Excuse me, woman. You're a Cena too."

Eve growled and started calling John names under her breath. She could not wait until Randy got there. She wanted her sweet loving husband back. Eve just shook her head and walked out of the room. She was close to tears. Thankfully the doorbell rang just before the first tear fell. Eve walked to the door and opened it.

"I am going to kill him."

Randy smiled small, "I'll take care of it, sweetheart. Go chill with Candice."

Eve hugged him, "Thank you so very much."

"Relax, Evie. Your husband will be normal soon." Randy hugged her back, "Now go."

Eve nodded and left the house. Randy walked in and shut the door. He walked to the living room where John was sitting. He grabbed the pillow off of the chair and slapped John in the back of the head with it. John cussed and spun around on the couch. "What the hell, Orton?"

"Get in the playroom, bitch. Your wife told me that your attitude is still shit. You're not going to act this way any longer."

John narrowed his eyes to where they were mere slits. He didn't move a muscle. Randy dove over the couch and wrestled John to the ground. The two started wrestling with Randy winning. He sat on John's stomach. John was still glaring at him.

"Play. Room. Now." Randy whispered.

"Make me." John dared. Randy took the challenge. He pulled John up by his shirt and started dragging him to the playroom. If John wasn't going to go in there willingly Randy was going to force his ass in there.

"Let go, Orton!"

"Shut the fuck up, Cena! I will gag your ass until I'm ready for you to talk." Randy hissed. The Viper was definitely out; Randy Orton was not there.

Randy pulled John up and pushed him into the playroom. This was somewhere the two normally went in just to have crazy sex and make out for hours upon end. Tonight Randy was the master and he would make John his bitch.

"What am I supposed to have done, Randal?" John asked sarcastically.

"This, John! This right here! Your attititude towards me, towards your wife, towards our friends. What the hell is wrong with you, man?"

John didn't answer Randy. He just glared at him defiantly. Randy shook his head. He rolled the handcuffs down to the floor then latched them to John's hands. Soon enough John was on his feet, his hands above his head, his head down. Randy sighed and whispered, "I hate doing this to you, baby, but you're treating the people who love you like shit. I don't understand this."

Again there was nothing from John. Randy sighed once more before ripping John's shirt off of him. John gasped. The act was so quick he didn't see it coming. Randy unbuttoned and unzipped John's jeans before yanking them and his underwear to the ground. Randy padded over to the wall of toys and grabbed the paddle. He slowly walked back to John.

"I don't have to do this, baby." Randy caressed John's arm, "All you have to do is tell me why you're in such a foul mood."

John looked away from Randy. He wasn't going to answer him. Randy growled and placed a harsh slap to John's ass. John cried out, but he didn't say anything.

"Answer me." Randy said calmly, but you could tell in his eyes he was losing his patience.

John shook his head no. He was not going to speak. Randy nodded and added another slap to John's ass. Again John cried out.

"Answer me." Randy growled.

Another head shake gained another slap. This went on for about an hour before John was seriously sobbing. Randy stopped and put the paddle down. He grabbed John's face and forced him to look at him. John saw the pain and anger in Randy's eyes which made him cry even harder.

"Talk to me." Randy's voice wasn't harsh anymore, it was quiet and caring.

"I can't..." John sobbed.

Randy caressed his cheek, "John, you're not hurting because of this. Something else is hurting you. Now talk to me, baby."

"They hurt me..." John whispered.

"Who did, Johnny?" Randy was immediately worried. Who could have hurt John, his John? John was one of the strongest men he knew. No one could hurt John. No one... Randy released the handcuffs and John fell to the floor. Randy wrapped his arms around him. John leaned into Randy and just cried. Randy held him there. Finally John calmed down. He pulled back and looked at Randy.

"Otunga and Harris. I took a shower after my match with Phil Monday and they came in. They threw me against the wall and..."

"Fuck." Randy whispered, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared. I was manhandled by two little fucks. I didn't even want to talk about it. I tried to set it out of my mind but..."

"Shhh, you don't have to say another word, J."

"They ruined me for you, Randy and Eve. I'll never be the man I was. They broke me." John whimpered before breaking down again.

Randy shook his head and held on tightly to John. He didn't know what to do. His baby was in pain. He helped John up and walked him to the bathroom. Randy turned on the water and pulled his clothes off as fast as he could. Randy helped John into the shower and wrapped his arms him. He kissed along John's neck softly trying to show his boyfriend that no one could ruin him.

"I love you, John. Eve loves you. Nothing will ever ruin you for us. You are our everything."

"But..." John tried, but Randy wouldn't let him.

"No, baby. No. You don't have a to say a word. Eve and I are yours, and you are ours. No one is going to take you away from us." Randy leaned in and kissed John sweetly. John sighed softly against Randy's lips. Randy pulled back and leaned his forehead against John's. John stared into Randy's eyes.

"I need you to take me back." John whispered.

"I never let you go." Randy smiled small.

"Take me." John begged.

Randy shut the water off and grabbed a towel. He wiped the two down then led him out of the bathroom to the guest bedroom. He and John sat down on the bed. Randy took the lead and leaned in to kiss John. John closed his eyes and leaned in closer to Randy. Randy took John's dick in hand and started stroking him. John groaned. Randy pulled back.

"Get on the bed, on your knees. I want to see the damage I caused."

"Don't care how bad I'm hurt. I just want you to own me, Randy." John's eyes were like little puppy dog's. Randy started to argue, but with John giving him that face there was no way Randy could deny his man what he wanted.

Randy nodded, "Lie down, spread your legs."

John nodded and did as he was told. Randy grabbed the lube from the bedside table and started to only lube up three of his fingers. "I don't want you to prep me, daddy."

"J..."

"Randy, please. I want you inside me. I need it."

Randy smiled and shook his head, "I can't deny you anything."

Randy lubed himself up and pushed the head of his dick into John's unprepared entrance. John groaned and arched his back. The pain was almost unbearable, but he was going to ignore it. He knew Randy would deliver the pleasure. Randy let John adjust before he started to move.

"Move, daddy." John whispered.

Randy nodded and started moving slowly inside of John. He worked up a rhythm pulling all the way out before diving back into John.

"Harder. Faster."

Randy obliged and thrust faster and harder into John. He changed his angle just a tiny bit, almost immediately started hitting John's prostate. John threw his head back, crying out after each thrust. His orgasm was building fast.

"Rand...I'm getting...fuck..."

"I'll get you there, baby. I want to feel you cum." Randy's hand was flying over John's cock. John whimpered before cumming on Randy's hand and their stomachs. Randy groaned. John's entrance was squeezing the hell out of his cock. Randy cried out John's name and came, flooding John's entrance with his cum. Randy fell forward on John. They laid like that for a minute before Randy pulled out and lied beside John.

"Thank you." John whispered.

"For what?" Randy looked at John questioningly.

"For everything." John leaned over and kissed Randy. Randy smiled and kissed John back. They laid there for a while before John fell asleep. Randy grabbed his phone and texted Candice.

~All fixed. Our Johnny is back.~ ~End


End file.
